The Adventure Of Affection
by TVDLytt
Summary: Set after 2x22. Klaus makes the same deal with Stefan to come away with him for the werewolf cure to save his dying brother. Although, when they're on their way out of Mystic Falls they drive by a certain blonde that Klaus may want to take with them. No love triangle - Purely Klaroline. Klefan and Steroline friendships. *hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Klaus and Stefan were driving on the road, heading out of Mystic Falls. Stefan made a deal with Klaus, to come with him for the werewolf cure to save Damon. He didn't know if Damon was saved or not seeing as he gave it to Katherine and he didn't get a chance to check up on his brother, but he knew Katherine wouldn't go that low and she'd give it to him. The car ride out of Mystic Falls was silent between Klaus and Stefan. It was pitch black at night and all he could see was the car light at front and the forest trees on each side of the car.

"Relax, Stefan." Klaus turned his head to glance at Stefan.

"Easier said," Stefan replied. "It's not everyday that a murderous now-hybrid brings you out of town with him to do God knows what."

"We're taking a little adventure, if you will." Klaus turned his head and faced the road again.

"And what exactly is involved in this little adventure?" Stefan looked at Klaus's side face.

"Well, ripper. We'll be hunting down werewolf packs and exchanging their miserable lives for better ones." Klaus said in an amused tone.

"You mean exchanging their lives to be your loyal play-toys?" Stefan retorted.

The corner of Klaus's lip turned up in to a smirk. "Well. It's either that or they go through that agonising transformation every full moon. I know which one I'd opt for."

Stefan sighed and turned his attention back on to the road. He seen a girl walking on the footpath with blonde hair, but he couldn't see who it was due to their back being to them.

"Now what have we got here," Klaus chuckled and turned to Stefan, "fancy a snack, Ripper?" Only the 'Ripper' was more pronounced as 'Rippah'.

"Why do you call me that? I don't like it." Stefan replied and turned his attention off the familiar girl and faced his side window.

"All in good time, friend. Now I don't know about you, but I'm quite hungry." Klaus smiled and stopped the car next to the blonde.

The girl looked side-ways and seen the car pull up next to her. She looked in and her eyes widened at what, or rather, who she saw.

"Caroline?" Stefan called out.

"Uhh... Stefan. Is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing out here all alone?"

"I was just walking home, who's your friend?" She asked. Taking in his friend again.

Stefan and Klaus both looked at each other when she mentioned 'friend'. He smiled at Stefan and turned his head back to Caroline.

Who might this pretty little blonde be, he wonders. She certainly looked like a tasty little thing, he'll give her that.

He took her hand and kissed the top of it and introduced himself. "Forgive me for being rude. I'm Niklaus, but everybody calls me Klaus." he gave a winning smile at her.

Caroline immediately snapped her hand away from his and took a few steps back. "You... you're the one that killed Jenna and almos... I mean, and killed Elena." she stumbled back with wide eyes.

Klaus stared at her for a few moments and bypassed what she slipped up on, thinking nothing of it. "I'm honoured that a beautiful young girl such as yourself remembers me."

Caroline rolled her eyes and replied. "Well considering that your an evil murderer that has caused pain to me and my friends... I think it's hard not to."

"Err... I think we should go, Klaus. She doesn't mean what she's saying." Stefan said, while also trying to get noticed again.

"Nonsense, Stefan," Klaus replied. "I quite like my new little blonde friend here." he turned his head back to Caroline with a smile on his face. Caroline placed both hands on her hips, "Pfft. I'm not your friend". She defiantly announced. Raising her head and looking him sharp in the eyes.

"Caroline, maybe you should just go home. It's definitely not safe out here." Stefan told her, more as a demand and not a request.

"Oh, in case I may get chained up again in a cellar and await being sacrificed for some evil selfish vampire to become an even bigger monster?" She raised her voice and gave a death-stare to Klaus.

"Caroline-" Stefan was cut off.

"Oh my deepest apologies for that, love. Don't take it too personal, it was more collateral damage."

"Ugh... whatever," Caroline folded her arms and looked around her surroundings. "I'm gonna go..." she said as she started walking away from the car.

"Why?" Klaus instantly called out to her.

"Because it's late and I don't like you." she said, still walking down the footpath.

"But I like you." he replied with a grin, moving the car forwards to follow at her side.

"Humph... Why would you like me?" she whipped her head around at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You got spunk." he easily replied.

"Yeah, well. You got to when there are people like you around."

"I'm one of a kind sweetheart. There's nobody like me around."

"You're so arrogant."

"You're so beautiful."

Caroline blushed and looked down at her feet. "Well I hate to interrupt. But we should really get going." Stefan said while putting emphasis on 'really'.

"Caroline, why don't you accompany us?" Klaus stared at Caroline with a serious face. Expecting an answer.

Caroline burst out laughing as he said this. Klaus smiled at making her laugh. "I like it when you laugh." he admitted.

"Now that's just creepy. And so are you. No, I'm not going anywhere with you." Caroline replied, thinking he was absurd.

"Why? Too scared?" he challenged.

"No."

"Prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

"I get it."

"Get what?"

"You're frightened of me. It's okay, I understand. I've grown accustomed to it." he said, actually giving her the puppy eyes.

"No I'm not." she said stubbornly, raising her voice in exasperation.

"Then accompany us. I dare you." he challenged once more. Thinking she'll probably back out.

Klaus and Caroline continued to stare at each other in silence. Waiting for one of them to admit defeat. "Caroline just go home. You don't want to come with us." Stefan argued; concerned about his friends safety.

Klaus and Caroline was still staring at each other at this point. Completely ignoring what Stefan said. Caroline found herself walking to the backseat of the car, opening the door and sitting on the car seat, just behind Klaus'.

Klaus smiled and looked in the mirror at his side of the door to view Caroline, with her arms folded. "Well this should be fun." he stated to himself. Giving Stefan a cocky victorious grin.

Stefan had both his hands on each side of his temple, rubbing it in circles with his head down. Caroline stared out the window beside her at the forest with a determined look on her face. "It sure is." she said, not wanting to be in the position at all if it wasn't for her pride and stubbornness.

The trio then drove ahead and out of Mystic Falls to their next destination.

**Sooo, what'd you think? Good or bad? Should I carry on? Reviews are appreciated :)**

**Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeing as I got a lot of nice reviewers telling me to carry on, it motivated me in to updating the next day. Thanks for the followers on the story and favourites. You guys are awesome. Enjoy chapter two.**

* * *

They were on the road for hours on end. She even asked for the radio to be turned on a while back due to it being so boring and nothing to do. Klaus would sometimes talk but Stefan wasn't really in a talkative mood. I could probably assume why... seeing as he's having to come away from Elena and leaving his old life behind because of a deal he made with Klaus. Even though I was with the most dangerous man in the world, taking me God knows where... I was quite excited on what we were going to be doing. I've always wanted to travel outside of Mystic Falls. The town was starting to depress me to no ends, I was sick of seeing the same faces day in and day out with absolutely nothing to do. I was curious on where we were going and what we were planning to do.

"So where we going?" I asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"You've been in the car for hours and you're only asking now, love?" Klaus replied while looking at her in the mirror outside his door.

"It doesn't matter when I'm asking it. All that matters is that I'm asking it now." Caroline replied frustrated. "So where are we going?"

"Far away from Mystic Falls as we can. I heard werewolves don't like the place. Can't say I blame them." Klaus answered while staring at the road.

"Werewolves?" Caroline gasped. "Why are we looking for werewolves?".

"Use your brain, love. Obviously I'll be needing them."

"But it's dangerous. If I knew we were hunting werewolves, I wouldn't have came..." Caroline started fidgeting in her seat.

"Calm down, sweetheart. Don't tell me you're backing out now?" He asked while looking at her in the mirror again with one eyebrow raised.

"No." She answered. She didn't want him to think she was being a coward and pulling out from his 'dare'. Even if it was childish that she wasn't backing out, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Why do you want them anyway?" She questioned.

"I'm turning them in to hybrids."

"Why would you do that?"

"Why not?"

"Well wouldn't it be better if you were the only hybrid in the world? People would know who you are more."

"I don't care about people not knowing who I am. Besides, they already do."

"Oh of course. The infamous, original, Klaus." Caroline replied sarcastically.

Klaus chuckled at her sarcastic tone. "Indeed, love."

"What's with the pet names you keep calling me. It's annoying". She didn't really think they were annoying, instead she found it quite cute. Especially with his accent. But she would never allow him to know that. Ever.

"Just a habit I've picked up over the centuries." He replied while smiling.

"Centuries," She giggled. "What age are you exactly? You must be about a gazillion years old."

"Not exactly, love." Klaus chuckled once more.

"No seriously. Did you know Adam and Eve as well?"

"Yeah, they're my cousins."

"What... really?"

"No."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You're an ass."

Klaus smirked. "I'm just a little over a thousand actually, to answer your question."

"Wow... that's so old."

"Well aren't you a little charmer, love."

The car ride was silent for ten or so minutes before Caroline spoke once more. "I'm a little hungry. When can we stop for a break?" She asked.

"Well. We're nearing to a motel not far from here. We should rest there before we continue our travels." Klaus spoke.

A few minutes past and Caroline seen Klaus drive in to a motel that was in the middle of nowhere. "How do businesses like these ever get any customers." She mumbled to herself.

Klaus parked the car in a parking space and got out of the car. He and Stefan got out first and Caroline was about to as well. She was stopped when Klaus already opened the door for her. She was a bit taken back, but covered it up as if it was nothing. "Thanks." she murmured while getting out. "No problem, sweetheart." Klaus replied with a charming smile.

All three walked in to the Motel and to the counter that the reception lady was at to get checked in.

"Three rooms, please." Klaus asked the lady.

"I'm sorry but we're fully booked. There is only one room left with two beds." The lady replied.

Klaus looked at Caroline and wickedly smiled. "We'll take it." Klaus answered.

"What are you crazy? I'm not sharing a room with you." Caroline half-shouted.

"Relax, darling. I don't bite... that is if you want me to". He winked at her.

"I'm serious. I'm not sharing a room with a psycho that could murder us in our sleep."

"You really think that low of me, sweetheart?" Klaus put his hand where his heart is, as sarcasm.

"Yes, I do." She immediately answered. "God knows what you're even capable off."

"Many things. Good and bad." He lifted his eyebrows seductively at her.

"We'll take it." Stefan almost shouted at the receptionist. Obviously getting annoyed at the constant bickering between the two.

"What Stefan? You do know we'll be sharing a room with him..." Caroline whispered.

"I can hear you, y'know, love." Klaus said from the background.

Caroline turned her head to glare at him then back to Stefan. Stefan walked over to her and put both his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. "Relax, Caroline. Nothing is going to happen, I promise, okay?"

"Ergh. Fine. Just keep him away from me." She stomped past them to the receptionist and took the key and made her way upstairs to the room.

All of them walked through the door and in to the motel room. The room was closed in with hardly any space. There was two single beds very close to each other side-by-side with a door that led to a small bathroom. The place was dark and had a lot of dust and old furniture inside it.

"This place stinks..." Caroline mumbled. "Why are the beds so close?"

"To keep us both together, darling." Klaus answer in her ear from behind.

Caroline startled a bit. "Oh my God! Why do you have to be so creepy?"

"You love it really."

"In your dreams."

"Can we just stop for the night, please. I'm getting a major headache listening to you both." Stefan spoke while inspecting the room.

"He started it." Caroline half whispered.

Klaus smiled. "I believe it was you that wanted to come with us, love."

"Whatever." Caroline hissed at him. "So what's happening with the bed arrangements?"

"I'll sleep on the chair" Stefan said while looking at the old dirty chair in the corner.

"What... no. I'm not having you sleep on that. You share with me." Caroline demanded.

"Well that's unfair..." Klaus spoke out, trying to infuriate her further.

"I don't mind sharing with friends. Not with evil hybrids." She snapped back.

_He got his wish... he smiled to himself._

A few hours past and the three of them were in bed. Caroline and Stefan were in one bed, while Klaus was in the other. Unfortunately for her, she was on the side that was nearest to Klaus. She opened her eyes at looked across at him. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful.

Caroline was containing her laugh, trying not to wake everybody up. But she couldn't stop thinking how innocent he looked while he was sleeping. She wondered how many women he has seduced and left broken-hearted over the thousand years he's been alive. He looked like one of those Greek Gods; an Adonis, with his facial structure and features.

Damn it. Why did she have to find the flirtatious, arrogant and psychotic hybrid hot? She wouldn't let him know that though. As far as she's concerned, he's incapable of real feelings. She will carry on hating him and make him regret ever wanting her to come along with them. She smiled at her thoughts.

And at that moment, he opened his eyes and saw her looking at him while she was smiling. He raised both eyebrows and gave her a cheeky wink with a grin.

_'Crap'_ she internally slapped herself. Now he probably thinks she's some freak that watches people in their sleep. She glared at him, giving her best angry face and turned over on her other side and closed her eyes. Oh how she wished he wouldn't have woke up.

Klaus turned on his back with both arms behind his head and smiling to himself with his eyes closed. _'This is going to be the best trip ever'_ he thought.

* * *

**So that's chapter two. What'd you think? I'm going on holiday today. Just wanted to get this chapter up before I did, because of the lovely reviewers. See you chapter three!  
**


End file.
